User talk:YaijunRinnegan
Come on Chatango right now Do what the title says.Lol Hello I see you must be a new user and you seem to be an interesting one.First of all please visit: http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ immediatly,second of all, if you submit your character on the companion forum i would ask you if you want to RP.--Shien 18:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I want to RP you because you remind me of myself when i first found this wiki and it would get out to be a very interesting battle if we are fair-play to eachother.By fair-play I mean respecting the rules of roleplaying like dont dodge every attack,let your oponnent decidee wheter the attack hits them or not etc.For more information about the rules got to the forum section of the companion fourum.And i will consider making an Okamizuka thanks for taking your time to read the message.--Shien 10:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC)I also made an organization named Tasogare,it is an organization that serves evil and you were the first man i thought of when i made it,if you want to join please contact me.--Shien 18:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I amm glad you will join my organization and no,you can not have just a link to your charater's page on the wikia,it has been restricted to do 2 weeks ago by Ten.But you CAN copy/paste from the wiki page any informations you will need to fill the necessary template you will find in Guide to how to Submit you character by AzureDragoon.Greetings--Shien 18:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Tasogare is an organization like Akatsuki,but it's goal is too gather special chakras (Bijuu chakra and Kekkei Genkais).It is even allied with Akatsuki,Shien Uchiha and Madara being very good friends,and Ryuuro Hyuga being a member of both (no,he is not undercover,nor he is a double agent).It's rivals are Hanmandang and any organization that serves peace.P.S.The guy you want to train with ,Kazeyo Fuyutama, Is the leader of Akatsuki,so he is allied with this organizationn.Greetings --Shien 08:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmm,make a link to the fanon,well you click the http// button and allow anything and then copy/paste the link into the box and specify under which name it will appear on the page.That should be all.Always there for help--Shien 17:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes,seijuu,it takes a while,it took 2 weeks for me...after re-re-mades.It is harder than you think,but maybe you can go at it from the first time.--Shien 07:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) U can make a Kurosaki the more the merrier. But some admins already have (or had) issues with my Dojutsu, so just keep it as a regular/and or Mangekyou Kaminarigan.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 04:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Kyosuke's Sensei Overall I have no problem having Kazeyo Fuyutama being your characters sensei, but I would have a single important condition. Your character Kyosuke, may have some issues being accepted by the majority of the Narutofanon community due to his odd origins. Despite this if you were to alter a few key parts of his abilities he could be a unique and interesting character. It says that he has a unique dojutsu that was formed from the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the Rinnegan, and that he can manipulate all of the elements (including elemental fusions). While I don't mind the dojutsu...I would have a request. In my opinion Kyosuke's eyes should not empower a fusion of all the dojutsu his bloodline, but a moderate abilities such as the visual perception of chakra and chakra points, and increased clarity. As for the elemental use, I'm afraid that your character would be banned if you could use all of the elements. To counter this, I noticed something about your character using divine wind and azure flame techniques. Personally I would find it interesting if once your character unlocked his mixed blood, mutated kekkei genkai that he lost the ability manipulate regular elements and could only use odd variations of the elements. Wind's would be "Divine Wind" and Fire's would be "Azure Flame." The variations on the elements you could make up later. To recap Kyosuke's bloodline would allow something on the line of: 1. Visual perception of chakra and points 2. Enhanced Clarity (Allows a user to identify quick moving objects quicker) 3. Variations on the elements (Because he can no longer use the originals) If your character can be developed to become something more unique and less like all the doujutsu blended together...my character Kazeyo Fuyutama will surely be his sensei. Now you have to salvage your character It would seem that you were hit up for godmodding. While I'm not surprised since you gave your character too many abilities(namely elements), I am willing to offer you a quick and easy way to fix the state of your character. If you do not desire my help you are free to stop reading here and have your character deleted. If you follow this laid out plan Kyosuke Hyuga will be saved, but it requires almost complete obedience to the following plan: 1. Make his mother just a normal Hyuga (Not a Hyuga-Uchiha Hybrid) 2. Make his father just a wolf demon (With no Beast Rinnegan) 3. His abilities can revolve around the following: --->Wild Beast Trigrams (Decent Idea) --->Byakugan (Think about changing the description of the dojutsu) --->Chakra of the Divine Race (Excellent, but consider making it impossible to mold normal elemental chakra) --->Demon Sword (Should explain any abilities it may have) --->Wolf Summons (Nice way to round out the character) 4. His abilities shouldn't include the following: --->Sharingan (The site isn't really allowing anymore sharingan users at the moment) --->Rinnegan (Unnecessary power for you character) --->Crystal Element (If you want a character with crystal, make another character) If you can adhere to the following, your character shouldn't be up for deletion anymore and will be ready for tutelage under Kazeyo Fuyutama. I wish you luck on reviving your character on this site. Divine Beast Eye Well literally it would be on the lines of Kamujuugan or Kamijuugan (Both use 神獣眼 as their kanji), but this sounds would be incorrect so I suggest that you go with Seijuugan (聖獣眼). This means Sacred Beast Eye and isn't as thrown together as the former. of course! WAHOO!--Ice Kitsune 02:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) kk thanks and ur welcome. remember what the Two Tails does. It gives the user animal like abilties, like the Inuzuka clan.--Ice Kitsune 02:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ALERT! The animal abilities are around even without his cloak u know--Ice Kitsune 03:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) hmmm the two tailed dog increases it's hosts senses such as the sense of smell and hearing to near super human level. and like the nine tails it's can create a chakra cloak. If the user has enough control it can create a replica of the Two Tailed dog's true form, and is able to fire off destruction balls. And it gives the user a Unique healing abilties that can heal broken bones, restore blood etc. But they cannot be used on the host. as such he has enhanced healing of his own.--Ice Kitsune 04:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) alright--Ice Kitsune 05:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I was wrong The Two Tails doesn't have healing abilties. sorry. He still has his own enhanced healing but he can't heals others--Ice Kitsune 07:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Not a Problem It's cool, and don't beat yourself up over it, it was your first draft. If you have anymore errors and need help, just ask! :) --TTS 18:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) please donot edit my articles Please refrain from editing my articles...its very rude to do, with out my permission--'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 19:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Its cool, i just get annoyed from people editing my things and not asking me 1st.....the last guy who did it, tried to add a crazy curse mark to my ninja, and he kept doing it even after i reverted it back. so yeah, and thanks about the compliment about my chakra alchemy ability. --'Shodaime Gen'eikage' (speak to me| ) 19:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) U can't I dnt like wolves and the False Tailed Beasts r based on the chinese Zodiac--Ice Kitsune 21:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) not really. it's only abilities are enhanced senses, chakra cloak, and enhanced healing of the user--Ice Kitsune 23:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ask Ten. I used to know but I forgot.--Ice Kitsune 00:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) takes awhile--Ice Kitsune 01:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Kyosuke's Sensei I have no problem with Kazeyo Fuyutama being your character's sensei now...all you have to do is make sure your approved on the forums (If your not already) and message me when you want to start a Rp. One more thing....why did you choose my character? um what's that Demonic Redemption for?--Ice Kitsune 03:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) alrigh wouldn't use that in combat tho.--Ice Kitsune 03:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm anything the user wants, so long as it ain't godmodded--Ice Kitsune 06:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC)